<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Chasing Fire • YuTae by hichihae</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28899444">Chasing Fire • YuTae</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/hichihae/pseuds/hichihae'>hichihae</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCT (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 10:08:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>911</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28899444</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/hichihae/pseuds/hichihae</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>❝Taeyong es....❞</p><p>❝Estoy persiguiendo fuego cuando corro detrás de ti<br/>Tienes algo que nunca quiero perder<br/>Es como bailar cuando la canción ya ha terminado ❞<br/>ㅡLauv (Chasing Fire)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lee Taeyong/Nakamoto Yuta</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Chasing Fire • YuTae</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Yuta no se sorprende cuando escucha que al otro lado del campus Taeyong está golpeando el rostro de Doyoung. Camina con prisa y cuando logra ver a los alumnos en un circulo su ceño se frunce notoriamente.</p><p>—¡Taeyong! — Grita el japonés desde unos metros alejado y todos a su alrededor se sorprenden cuando el pelirrojo detiene sus movimientos y libera el cuello de la camisa de Doyoung.</p><p>Yuta esquiva a las personas, camina hasta donde está su novio y lo toma de la mano para después salir de la escuela. El camino a casa es silencioso, Taeyong no ha soltado su mano en todo ese tiempo y Yuta se siente un poco más aliviando cuando cruzan el umbral y se sientan el sofá de la sala.</p><p>—¿Qué fue lo que pasó? — Yuta pregunta, pero no obtiene respuesta.</p><p>Taeyong es... lindo o al menos eso piensa Yuta cuando lo ve comiendo esa pequeña pieza de pastel a su lado, el pelirrojo no ha parado de comer, lleva toda la hora con comida en la boca y no lo ha volteado a ver ni un segundo.</p><p>—Hazme caso, responde— Pide el japonés cuando ve a su novio beber un poco de la cajita de leche. Taeyong voltea a verlo con una sonrisa en los labios y se acerca a una de sus mejillas para dejar un corto beso y seguir llenando sus mejillas de chantillí.</p><p>Yuta rueda los ojos divertido ¿Quién imaginaría que aquel chico terminaría siendo así de tierno después de partirle la cara a un chico por quien sabe qué razón? Aún recuerda la espesa aura que irradiaba cada vez que se acercaba a él en el pasado, siempre rechazándolo y mirándolo de mala manera. Recuerda todas las veces en las que él intentó acercarse y como todas y cada una de ellas fracasaron, pero como un buen enamorado, no se rindió y siguió insistiendo hasta que Taeyong accedió a salir con él, entonces descubrió todas esas capas que el otro guardaba debajo de esa sudadera negra y el color intenso de su cabello.</p><p>Supo que Taeyong era tímido cuando en su primera cita Yuta intentó tomar su mano e instantáneamente el rostro del coreano se había teñido de carmín. "Te deberías pintar el cabello de verde, lucirías como un lindo tomatito" Y eso bastó para el que el rostro del otro terminara de colorearse y comenzara a darle leves golpecitos en su brazo.</p><p>Taeyong no era como todos pensaban, Taeyong no era un chico problema ni mucho menos agresivo, Taeyong es más sensible de lo que cualquiera podría imaginar, por eso tiene que abrazarlo con toda su fuerza cuando miran una película triste porque Yuta puede sentir  como el cuerpo del más bajo tiembla conteniendo las lágrimas. "Es una película, cariño. Por favor deja de llorar, todo está bien" sin embargo, a pesar de sus consuelos, Taeyong llorará toda la noche entre sus brazos hasta quedarse dormido y Yuta tenga que cargarlo a su habitación.</p><p>Taeyong es detallista y no importa cuántas notitas el coreano deje escritas en su cuaderno, Yuta las guardara en aquella cajita que se encuentra debajo de su cama.</p><p>"Eres la persona que más amo"</p><p>Yuta sabe que Taeyong lo ama con la misma intensidad que él lo hace, que su relación no es perfecta, pero que ambos tienen lo suficiente uno junto al otro, que se complementan y que la confianza nunca falta entre ellos, por eso Yuta no teme en volver a preguntarle a Taeyong la razón de su pelea cuando el pelirrojo deja su quinto plato vacío sobre la mesita de centro.</p><p>—Nada — Responde el coreano. Taeyong siente la mirada intensa que Yuta le dirige, rueda los ojos con impaciencia y recarga su cabeza sobre el hombro de su novio. — Doyoung es un idiota</p><p>—Eso ya lo sé — Yuta comienza a reír mientras rodea el cuerpo ajeno con sus brazos para que su cercanía sea aún mayor. Taeyong sube a los muslos de su novio y esconde su cabeza en su cuello, los latidos del corazón de Yuta son lentos, relajan la furia que Taeyong tenía en el cuerpo y entonces suspira.</p><p>—Doyoung dijo que le gustas — Dice apretando con firmeza las mangas de la sudadera del japonés.</p><p>—¿Por eso peleaste con él? — Pregunta el japonés con un tono burlón, porque a pesar de sus cinco años de noviazgo, Yuta jamás había notado lo celoso que podía llegar a ser su novio. Taeyong lo mira con el ceño fruncido y trata de levantarse, pero Yuta es más fuerte y lo detiene envolviendo su cuerpo con más intensidad.</p><p>Taeyong es como un niño pequeño cuando frunce el ceño y le enseña la lengua en signo de molestia.</p><p>— Tae, te amo, no tienes que hacer eso — El silencio los envuelve</p><p>—¿Me prometes que nunca me dejarás? — El coreano lo mira con los ojos brillantes, la molestia ha desaparecido de su rostro y ahora solo un poco de dolor se distingue en él.</p><p>—Por supuesto que no — Dice juntando su frente con la del pelirrojo, sus labios se unen en un profundo beso y Yuta no puede evitar soltar una pequeña risa porque a pesar de todos los años que llevan juntos no puede creer la cantidad de cosas que aprende de él todos los días.</p><p>Taeyong es... como una cajita de sorpresas y Yuta no puede esperar para saber qué es lo que aquella linda personita le traerá mañana y el resto de su vida.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>